tmfatefanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Ilya
|qualclasses = | height =198 cm | weight =95 kg | gender = Male | hairc = | eyec = | birthp = | bday = | bloodt = | armament =Sword, shield, spear. | likes =God | dislikes =Disrespect. | talent =Heroism. | enemy =Solovey, also known as Nightingale the Robber. | imagecol =White. }} Ilya is a Rider-class Servants able to be summoned by a Master in a Holy Grail War. Profile Identity Rider's True Name 'is 'Ilya, the Peasant of Murom also known as the Knight of Strenght. He is one of the seven official Knights of the Fair Sun who served as retainers of Vladimir the Great in the russian epic poems. Ilya was born with a rare illness that paralysed his body for 30 years of his life. He was healed by three peasants who visited his family house in a Christmas night. They sugested him to use his inate talent as a knight to work under the flag of Prince Vladimir, but advertised him to not fight with any stranges he could find in his way. Mounted in a divine horse named Karushka (Cloudfall), Ilya traveled from Murom to Kiev, in his way, although advised by the peasants, Ilya fought with the giant Svyatogor, and was easily defeated. Ilya accompained the giant in his journey and the two of them became friends. Ilya tried to convince Svyatogor to not let himself die so easily when they found the stone coffin made to the giant. Before dying, Svyatogor gave Ilya his blessing and sent him to Kiev. In his way, Ilya confronted the creature known as Solovey, a half-bird demon who controls sound. He easily defeated his enemy with the strenght given to him by Svyatogor and captured it to give it as a prey or even as a bride to the Prince. Ilya was than chalenged by the Prince knights including both the young Dobrynya and the dragon Tugarin and defeated all of them. Vladimir admired convinced the peasant to become one of his knights. Solovey, who was sleeping in his horse, woke up and tried to ran away, starting a fight. Vladimir tried to convince him of killing the bird, but it was too late and the winged girl ran away to the forest. Ilya was sent to capture and kill the creature, but she prooved such a strong enemy and offered her strenght to become one of the Knights of the Fair Sun. The Prince accepted but Ilya was later commissioned of killing she once she destroyed the palace with a sound blast when drunk. Ilya have many other feats, like fighting only with his boot and in many other legends naked or with his helm. He is said to have died in a battle, by receiving a fatal wound, but no one knows when or exactly how. Appearance Ilya is a blonde old man with at least 40 years, wearing a bright white armor and wielding a sword of white steal and a spear of silver. He mounts a horse with the appearance of a modelated cloud, with lightnings and dark clouds when angry and white and fluffy when calm. Ilya's hair is long and blonde and he have a proud beard of white and gold and never stops smiling, his eyes of a clear blue and shine. He wears a purple shield in his back. Personality Ilya once was a very preconceituous fellow who wanted to kill any non-human creature on his way. Svyatogor teach him that, even if they doesn't seen like, they're all equals and all diserve the same respect. His bonds with his later friends, like Tugarin and Vasilisa, were pretty strong due these teachings. Ilya is a heroic person and his desire is to ressurect his old friend, Svyatogor. He is also a very acidic fighter and wants to fight the strongest enemies. Although, he is also a very festive person and even the feast being to comemorate the death of one of his friends, he will try to have the most of fun he could. He is pretty much like a father to the other Knights of the Fair Sun, once the majority of them have such a young appearance. Relationships ; Tugarin : "One day I want to fight with you in your true form, my dear friend!" ; Vasilisa : "Don't be shy, my dear! Come hear and give that old man a strong hug!" ; Solovey : "HAHAHA! What a drunkyard you are, little gir! HAHAHAHAHA!" ; Vladimir : "Come on, my Prince! Let's have fun! We are finally reunited!" ; Dobrynya : "HAHAHA! Is good to see you too, young brother in arms! HAHA!" ; Alyosha : "Your disrespect is screaming to me, it's begging to me to kill you. But I will never get down on your level, young man..." ; Svyatogor : "Long time no see my greatest friend! Bring up the food, let's join a feast!" Role = Abilities